Bloons Robotic Defence ideas /towers
Hydro Monkey ($400 Medium): The water this monkey throws at bloons weakens them allowing towers to pop double the bloon layer. (yellow to blue for layer pop:1( 1 converted to 2) Path 1 ($250 Medium)1/X Water Gun: Faster Shooting. ($400 Medium)2/X Long Distance Gunner: Range increases by 25%. ($1900 Medium) 3/X Super Sprayer: Can shoot up to 7 bloons per shot. ($3250 Medium)4/X High Humidity: Water spreads from bloon to bloon. Path2 ($300 Medium) X/1 Mega Pressure: The water can pop through 2 bloons. ($525 Medium)X/2 Water Bombs: The monkey throws water bombs that explode damaging the bloons in radius of the explosion. ($990 Medium)X/3 Big Splashes:The radius of the water explosion increases. ($2590 Medium)X/4 Ultra Waterfall:(Ability) When you click the ability it floods the screen with water which pops a few bloon layers then weakens the bloons. # The Bloon Missile: A missile that looks like a ceramic bloon that pops 18 layers of bloon, reloading takes as much time as a X/4 mortar, and it will pop as many bloons as it takes to reach 18 layers, aiming is done by the missile following your cursor. Upgrade X/1 faster reload (reload 1.5 times as fast) Upgrade X/2 even faster reload (Reload twice as fast) Upgrade X/3 Uber reload (Reload 10 times as fast) Upgrade X/4 Ye'r Mine now ability (All bloons on screen excluding M.O.A.B class bloons (Unless 4/2) are turned into missiles of pure Pwnage) Upgrade 1/X Anti camo, finally. (Can detect camo) Upgrade 2/X The M.O.A.M (Pun on M.O.A.B) Upgrade 3/X Shoo, camo. (If a camo is not popped, It's camo is lost) Upgrade 4/X Brutal Homing Behemoth (Pops up to a BFB in one hit) 2. The "Bird" A monkey engineer who was a little ambitious for his own good Flies about and pops bloons by shooting sharp feather that pop two layers of infinitely many boons, but stops after reaching a certain point. You place a nest, and the bird appears, Following bloons like a heli pilot on pursuit, and shooting darts that disappear completly once they go outside of an invisible circle around the bird. Upgrade X/1 longer range (Inceases radius of the bird) Upgrade X/2 Beak (Bird pecks bloons directly under it 13 times a second) Upgrade X/3 I don't know what to name this upgrade I seriously am running out of ideas, on a game where monkeys pop bloons and tower defence, what am I Apple Inc. that I'll run out of ideas? (Similar to the X/3 heli pilot, Every time the bird flaps it's wings, the bloons in it's radius will fly back to the entry Upgrade X/4 Intriguing Feather (at few and far between intervals, the bird will drop one of it's feathers,stunning alll nearby bloons Upgrade 1/X nope feather (Camo leads are annoying? who told you that?) Upgrade 2/X spy (Sits on a branch at regular intervals for short amount of time and gets infinite range while sitting) Upgrade 3/X Eggsies (if there is two nests close together a nest will appear in between that spawns tiny birds that can't fly, but will grow up. Adult birds die after 15 rounds) Upgrade 4/X Phoenix (Never dies, ever) 3. Capitalist monkey- decreases price of other towers by 30%;gives 40$ every 100 frames. 4000/5000/7000 Left path: Better refund- if you sell a tower, you receive 80% of it's original price including upgrades. 500/700/900 Full refund- Selling towers now gives you it's full price, including upgrades 700/900/1100 Ultra sale!-other monkeys and upgrades are 60% off 9000/10000/11000 Buy one get one free-if you buy a tower or upgrade you can get another monkey or upgrade free 20000/23000/25000 Right side: More money-gives 80$ instead of 40$ 800/900/1000 Quicker payout-gives money every 50 frames instead of 100 frames 1000/1100/1200 Money throwing- throws a piece of money on the track after getting money that can pop 40 bloon layers before getting destroyed. Cannot destroy lead bloons. Make it rain!-Ability: throws money all over the track. Also makes money burn, giving it lead detection; cooldown = 1 min The prices might be too high or low, if ninjakiwi is reading this, feel free to change the price. 4.Pulse Monkey: 2200/2700/3450 This type of money is irregular to normal monkeys and gains some similarity to a sniper, every 2 seconds the mokey, with a pulse gun shoots out an extremely powerful shot at a bloon, making an electrical explosion which spreads to other bloons, 10 in each direction and takes of 6 layers of each in general with no upgrades. The Powerful shots have an effect on moabs when upgraded. No camo detection unless village, lead detection. Upgrades: Path One: Left 1200/1650/2000: The range is increase by 75 percent. 2450/ 2950/ 3900: This unlocks the ability to be able to take out 15 layers at once. Where the bloons is hit (explosion) the damage is increased to 50 10000/11850/13600: The range is increase by 75 percent again, the damage is increase to 50 layers and the spread of the electrical bolts is also changed to a whopping 20, (the spread does not effect moab class bloons). 25300/27800/30150: This pulse comes with an infection, when normal bloons are hit though not desroyed, they will go rouge and turn on the other bloons doin double damage on the way back. The bloons turn back and attack (only) the moabs, so a red bloon will deal 2 damage to every moab it passes until it makes its way back to the beggining of the track. The shots will go on as normal, but this shot comes once in every 15 seconds. Also in the centre, the small area where the cannon shotsized explosion happens it will deal 100 instead of 50. Path 2 Right: 600/850/1050: The pulse shots general explosion is increased (bigger bombs). 2000/2350/2600: Fire rate increase to 2 shots every second 10000/11200/13400: Fire rate increased to 4 shots every second. 68050/70850/74900: (cooldown 10 min) The tower sends a massive sound wave all across the screen that will make bloons rapidly po for 15 seconds, Zomg go to 16 moabs, all other bloons dissapear off screen. Wild monkey:680/900/1130 claws at monkey and shreds two layers. upgrades: path 1: bad temper:shreds five layers instead of two. 310 long range shred: shreds farther 400 howl:howl pops a bloon (works with MOAB) on the screen 1360 Good-Guy Bloon(Actually, this is on the monkey's side, so you figure it out...)($10) A random classed bloon goes up to the first bloon on the track, and inflicts damage to it equal to your bloon's level. The other bloon then does its damage to yours. If neither bloon pops, they both do it again until one is popped. If yours is the first one popped, too bad. If the bad bloon is, then the good bloon goes to the next one etc etc etc. This is a track item. The good bloon looks like a regular bloon but grayed down a little and has a red and pink heart on it. 5. Monkey Alchemist: 360/400/550 This monkey throws small chemical bombs that can be upgraded to give status effects that trade off between throws Left path: Enhances beakers:(180/220/260) gives larger range; enhances explosion radius Illusion bombs: adds bombs that stun bloons to the rotation(300/350/400) Nuclear waste: adds bombs that leave nuclear waste on to the track that can pop 10 bloons into the rotation(650/700/780) Random chemicals: desperately throws random chemicals together, the bombs have a 50/50 chance for a mixture that harms 10 layers of bloon or a mixture that activates all your previously purchased upgrades into one mixture into the rotation(1,500/1,600/1,750) Right path: Super elixer: drinks a concoction that gives him a 30% speed boost and allows him to spot camo(500/550/600) Pyromaniac: adds in a bomb that ignites fire on the bloon taking away one layer/second for five seconds(250/300/350) Flashy chemicals: adds a mix into the rotation that rids of camo from the bloons cought in the explosion; when this concoction is ready the alchemist will automatically target bloons with camo(200/250/300) Supportive chemicals: (cooldown 30 sec) gives all living towers a concoction with a 25% chance for either an enhancement in range, speed, double thier pierce, or cash per pop (3,750/4,000/4,500) 6. Monkey Physicist: $3000 in easy The monkey physicist creates a bomb(essentially a nuke) every 300 frames. You might say this is quite slow but the sheer power makes up for it. The radius of the bomb is that of the super monkey. The damage of the bomb is 16 in the epicenter but decrease down to 4 on the outer edge. Strengths: the main strength of it is that it it destroys almost everything in its path. But it has another strength and that is its ability to slow down the bloons for sometime using its radiation. Weaknesses: the weaknesses are it's extremely slow fire rate and that it can't pop any camo or lead bloons. Path 1: Faster Technology. Speeds the rate of the nuke up to every 240 frames Dirty Monkey: Creates a longer lasting effect of radiation and slows the balloons down even more. Factory Made: increases the rate up to every 150 frames per second Fast travel: allows the bomb to be transported by submarine, plane, helicopter, or boat. Path 2: H- bomb: the radius is increased by 20%. Incendiary device: Is able to destroy lead balloons. Genius Monkey: The damage is increased by 50% Black out: Monkey Physicist now creates a black hole that sucks up any balloons that come near it for a certain time. The rate of fire is the same as the bomb.Oh Fishermonkey (550$ medium): this is water tower that you move with your cursor similar to the helipiliot. It throws it's fishing rod and hangs on to the balloon and pull it towards him, the stronger the balloon the longer it will take to pull it to him, but you can chase the balloon until he finnaly pulls it. It must be placed on the edge of the water (Does not affect leads or cammos). Upgrades: Path 1- 1st tier: Strong Arms (165$ medium) Pulls stronger (pulls a blue as fast as red before upgrading) 2nd tier: Piercing Hook (500$ medium) pierces through 3 Bloons 3rd tier: Premium Bait (750$ medium) Damges the Bloons multiple times (1 layer per 0.75 seconds) as they are being pulled. 4th tier: Giant Hook (7000$ medium) Able to pull one MOAB per hook. 5th tier: Power Pull (32200$) Can Pierce through 3 MOABs and pull them faster, can also pull 1 BFB per hook, faster Bloons pull. Path 2- 1st tier: Faster Motor (125$ medium) Moves faster. 2nd tier: Boat Pursuit (450$ medium) Chases the Bloons. 3rd tier: Bloons Salesman (1200$) gives you moey for every Bloon pulled, the stronger the Bloon the more money. 4th tier: Bloonfishes (6500$ medium) ability: turns all the Bloons in the screen into fishes make them jump to the water, the ones he pulls before they jump make extra money. 5th tier: Curse of the Sea (28500$ medium) ability: turns all bloons and MOAB class Bloons (up to BFB) Into fishes and make them all jump on the fishermonkey's boat making HUGE money. Path 3- 1st tier: Faster Throw (120$ medium) the hook will reach the Bloons faster. 2nd tier: Longer Rope (220$) increases range by 20 percent. 3rd tier: Chaser Hook (1200$ medium) The hook will chase the Bloons. 4th tier: Extra long rope (4500$ medium) the hook will chase Bloons even if they are outside of his range. 5 tier: Double Hook (10000$) throws two hooks instead of one. 6. Monkey King:$21,220/32,000/47,000 Super than Super Monkey! Hits bloons extremely fast with the miracle staff.Can pop 10 layers of bloons. Pops all kinds of bloons! Flies in the air. inmune to all bloons that attack towers! base: spring mountain. It hits 10000 times a second. Upgrades: all-layer-pop: pops all bloons's layers $100,000/150,000/185,000 monkey super: all monkeys within the range of the base pop all kinds of bloons and shoot faster! $5,800/8,000/10,000 Fiery eyes:$2,300Flames shot from the the eyes stay on bloons and pops 1 layer every 2 sec. Monkey raid ability:$12,000/15,000/20,000 Monkeys raid the screen and pops bloons for 15 seconds Super zero ability:miracle staff spins around the screen while shooting darts, plasma, and all kinds of things! P.S:Monkey king still flies around while doing this.$195,900/$289,600/ $300,000 Screaming Monkey $1060/$1240/$1500 Screams so loud it can pop 1 rainbow bloon with out any upgrades. Path 1 Louder Screaming Can pop 1 ceramic bloon now.$390/$550/$1000 Fire Monkey Costs $430/$455/$475 Shoots fireballs Basically a 0/1 Monkey Apprentice? Path 1 Exploding Fire $390/$500/615 Faster Firing $555/665/735 Even Faster Firing $795/920/1080 Fire Lord $9650/10860/12790 2 fireballs orbit it permanently Path 2 Extra Range $85/95/115 Enhanced Range $120/130/145 See-All $240/$265/$315 allows detection of camos to other towers and itself Seeking Fire $1280/1400/1550 stalks bloons Path 3 Fire Spread $255/280/315 popped bloons leave fire on the track Double Shot $430/485/555 shots 2x Triple $630/715/800 shoots 3x Forest Fire Ability $5275/6140/6995 ability covers whole screen with fire. Icicle Monkey costs $600 in normal mode. tower slows down a bloon it hits. Path 1 ''' Freezing icicles/ icicles freeze the bloon hit. $550 Sharper icicles/ icicles pierce 2 bloons. $650 Icicle shards/ icicles break into shards that freeze when it hits a bloon (like frag bombs). $700 Mini Icicles/ icicle break into 5 other minicicles that freeze when it hits a bloon. the minicicles home onto other bloons. $2100 '''Path 2 Rounded icicles/ increases range to a 1/0 dart monkey. $140 After Freeze/ can pop frozen bloons removing the freeze effect.hower, if freezing icicles is purcashed, the freeze would be renewed. $540 Longer icicles/ icicle deals 2 layers off a bloon and the tower shoots another icicle. $800 4evr Freeze/ Abilty: shoots as fast as a super monkey for 10 seconds. cooldown of 60seconds. $2600 7. Wrench Monkey ''' Costs:510$/600$/675$ Path 1 Longer range: Longer range. $400$/495$/550$ Faster speeds: Shoots faster than usual. 600$/675$/750$ Double: Shoots two wrenches at a time. 825$/900$/980$ Quadruple's: Shoots 4 instead of two. 1700$/2000$/2160$ Path 2 Seeker: Sees camo bloons. 430$/510$/600$ Popper: Pops 6 layers of bloon! 1065$/1295$/1400$ Hammertime: Shoots hammers instead of wrenches. 720$/840$/930$ 8. Ninja Kiwi Path 1 Tower awesomeizer: allows nearby towers to pop frozen bloons Camo seeker: allows nearby towers to detect camo bloons. NK's attack speed is also increased. Monkey whisperer: tells nearby towers to attack much faster and towers in NK's radius can now pop all bloon types Call to cash: all bloons popped within NK's range give twice the cash (stacks with double cash mode) Path 2 More awesomeness: Extreme awesomeness lets NK throw 2 shurikens and pop lead and other bloons Even more awesomeness: NK attacks faster and throws 6 seeking shurikens at a time Incredible awesomeness: NK now throws 9 surikens and does double damage to MOAB class bloons Epic awesomeness: NK throws 12 shurikens and does 10x damage to MOABs. Awesome overload ability: destroys every single bloon that is in the round. Takes 5 minutes to recharge at normal speed. Other possible ability: ninja kiwi suriken: throws a giant shurken which flies all the way across the screen 3 times. Pops 4 layers off every bloon it touches and does major damage to MOAB class bloons. ( the shuriken has NK written in red on it.) Some Critisism (for beast monkey) The idea is good, except for full moon light. How would a 4/4 Super monkey work? Also how would 4/4 Airplane work? it would be better to get a 3/3 or 3/4 with that.also 4/4 boomerang. Unless you call rapid firing glaives that go from monkey to monkey not op. I forgot to mention it detects lead and camo, has glaives around it and an ability to make glaive go even faster. 3/4 buccaners are op too. An ability to destroy a moab instantly, super fast shooting darts with bombs every few shots. If you manage to get a 3/4 boomerang and a bunch of 4/2 villages to stop the cooldown of the ability, you win the game! also 4/4 cannons shooting out stunning bombs, spreading out, melting moab bloons and such. Some 4th tier upgrades would be worthless. I think you get the point. I think I need to clarify myself then, but firstly I should say this: '''USE THE TALK PAGE. '''It's there for a reason, you know. Secondly, I guess I didn't make myself clear; When I meant "the tower (and all subsequent towers (of the same type) you place)...", I meant only the tower of that very type, so only the Beasts can receive the perk after it has launched. It has been fixed down below, and I appreciate you pointing it out so it can be fixed. However you could've nicely pointed it out rather than going into an overly long explanation over a stupid mistake. Or even better, you could've fixed it ''yourself'' rather than wasting valuable space on this page. Also, check your spelling and read over your comment before you post. :/ With love, the creator of the Beast Monkey, Flossome 9. '''Beast Monkey (Prices Based upon BTD5 Steam Version, including Impoppable Mode) Price $425 / $500 / $575 / $650 Description of tower "A transformed monkey controlled by an unknown, yet very evil force. It also yearns for more power. Uses physical attacks instead of darts." Technical description Using the sharp claws at the end of each of its hands, the Beast Monkey will charge and slash at bloons, popping one layer per attack, and attacks every 7 frames. Subsequent upgrades on the left path will slowly decrease the amount of frames between each attack, and cause the tower to be able to detect and pop more types of bloons. In other words, similar in attack speed to the Ninja Monkey. Upgrades on the right path will increase the layer poppage of the tower and allow it to pop lead bloons, ceramic bloons and M.O.A.B-class bloons easier. And, much like the Pursuit upgrade of the Heli Pilot, the Beast Monkey will attack bloons as they come out, but you can set the initial position of the Beast Monkey to anywhere on the map (where applicable (and excluding the track bloons float over)). Appearance Similar to that of the Angry Squirrel Pro, but a little more on the werewolf-side of appearances. Has long black claws at the end of its hands and uses them to attack rapidly at bloons, popping one layer each attack landed. Range Also similar to that of the Ninja Monkey, if not 10% more. PATH 1 Main focus: Speed and popping various types of bloons. 1) Faster Attacks - $200 / $245 / $300 / $420 Effect: Increases attack speed by ~30% Technical effect: Decreases amount of frames between attacks by 2 frames (attacks every 5 frames). 2) All-Seeing Eyes - $175 / $200 / $230 / $320 Effect: Allows the tower to detect camo bloons. Grants detection to other towers within its radius (Crow's Nest on Buccaneer). Technical effect: The tower is granted full camo detection. Any and all towers within the radius of the Beast Monkey will also be granted camo detection, similarly to the Crow's Nest upgrade on the Buccaneer. 3) Speedy Slashes - $550 / $630 / $715 / $880 Effect: The attack speed of the tower is increased even further by 30%. Technical effect: The frames between attacks has been reduced even further; attacks every 3 frames. 4) Full Moon Light - $2,500 / $2,875 / $3,250 / $4,025 Ability: The sky suddenly turns to night, and the full moon comes out to assist the tower by letting it attack every frame and makes it (and any other towers that can pop bloons) able to pop any type of bloon for 30 seconds. Bloons will also pop once every two seconds. Activates the third and fourth tier right path upgrades to allow 4/4 tower upgrade capabilities, but at a more expensive price. Technical effect of ability: For 30 total seconds, the tower attacks every 1 frame, and is granted the ability to pop any type of bloon, regardless of weakness. Towers on the map also get granted this knowledge, as it effects the entire field. Bloons will also get popped every two seconds. PATH 2 Main focus: Power, range, and bloon destruction. 1) Sharper Claws - $300 / $345 / $390 / $485 Effect: Sharper claws allow the tower to pop an extra layer of bloons every swipe. Technical effect: Every attack now allows the tower to pop two layers of bloons every attack it makes. 2) Lead Break - $425 / $500 / $555 / $700 Effect: The power grows stronger in this one, allowing the tower to pop lead bloons. Technical effect: The tower is now granted the ability to pop lead bloons. 3) Depth Perception - $595 / $700 / $775 / $980 Increased Price During "Full Moon Light" - $795 / $1,000 / $1,200 / $1,450 Effect: Increased field of vision increases the range of this tower by a lot! Technical effect: The range of this tower is increased by 50%. 4) Bloon Destroyer - $2,550 / $3,000 / $3,315 / $4,200 Increased Price During "Full Moon Light" - $3,550 / $4,250 / $5,175 / $6,000 Effect: Too much power irradiates from the beast, as it can pop 7 layers of bloons every swipe. Does extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B-class bloons. Technical effect: Every attack allows this tower to pop a total of 7 layers of bloons every swipe (same as Point-Five-Oh upgrade on Sniper Monkey). Does 25% extra damage to Ceramics and 50% extra damage to all M.O.A.B.-class bloons. EXTRA PERK: When the "Full Moon Light" is activated, once per game session, the tower (and all subsequent towers (exclusively of this type) you place) is (are) allowed to access the third and fourth tier right path upgrades, allowing it to become a 4/4 tower. 4/4 TOWER: ALL-POWERFUL BEAST Description: The beast has been unleashed! This all-powerful monster has escaped the confines of its controller, and can pop all types of bloons, and pop 7 layers of bloons total! It can also deal extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B.-class bloons, all the while attacking EXTREMELY fast! Technical description: With both paths combined, the tower can pop 7 layers of bloons every attack. It can attack once every frame and deals extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and M.O.A.B.-class bloons. Can detect Camo Bloons, and grants detection to other towers within its increased radius (of which the value increased is 50%). Bloons Monkey City Extra Effect: If this tower were to be implemented into Bloons Monkey City, it would receive an extra perk upon reaching 4/4 status. Effect: The tower is so powerful at night, that not even the DDT can escape its wrath. With all of its power focused into one shot, it can pop a DDT into non-existence. Technical description: The tower has the ability to pop Dark Dirigable Titans in one hit, and leaves no Camo Regrow Ceramics behind. Silverfish Monkey($375) Throws silverfish that eat through bloons, and do 2x damage to paper bloons. Path I: 1: More Silverfish(Can throw up to 5 silverfish.) 2: Golden Silverfish(Pops leads) 3: Platinum Silverfish(Now lays eggs in the bloon so when it pops, it releases 5 more silverfish) 4: Diamond Silverfish(Ability: All silverfish on the map become enraged and go for the most dangerous bloon.) Path II: 1: Paint-Sucking Silverfish(Camo and regen bloons go back to normal when popped by these deadly silverfish.) 2: Spine-Rotting Silverfish(Bloons popped by this stop for 5 seconds.) 3: Triple Silverfish(Throws 3 at once) 4: Tow Truck Silverfish(Drags bloons back to the start.) ---- 'Monkey Adept' Exactly like monkey apprentice with range, attack speed, and shape. Only looks different and throws a conjured rock as an attack. Tends to be slightly better than an apprentice. costs $600 on normal mode. Path 1 Conjured boulder: throws a boulder that splits when it hits a bloon and sends pebbles flying from the impact. Improved magic speed: attacks almost twice as fast. Earthquake summon: shakes the bloons in range up, popping them once and making them move the wrong way for a split second. Does not affect blimps. Tremor bringer: the ground around him constantly shakes and he can attack independently. Path 2 Water blast: shoots a powerful blast of water that can pop 10 bloons in a row. $575/660/800 Magic vision: range upgraded. $435/515/620 Wave spell: attack with a large splash radius. Bloons are so soaked they move slowly after the attack for a short time.$2000/2440/3000 Flood special: Calls upon the water god who sends a huge flood over the whole track, popping each bloon twice andd slowing them drastically for several seconds.$7990/9000/11000 10. Monkey Element Summoner (MES) Aawesome tower that you can switch the element summoner you want from the four elements. Also cool because it has four different upgrade paths instead of two. The first two upgrades on each path are general upgrades, but once you upgrade the third time, it only affects the selected summoner. Costs $4800 on medium difficulty. For air, fire, water and earth summoners they attack with lightning, fire blasts, small wave attacks and showers of rocks. Also: this tower has relatively cheap upgrades compared to a super monkey. a 2,2 super monkey is slightly better than a 2,2 summoner even if the summoner's costs are higher. But just wait. This tower also has a special fifth tier upgrade. Once you buy one of the fourth upgrades, you have a chance to buy the fifth upgrade. Read below to realize its immense epicness. Path 1 (Air) Great range: upgrades range from an apprentice's to a juggernaut's. Epic range: upgrades range to a super monkey's with 0,1 upgrades. Wind attack: summons an attack much like a tempest tornado, except it moves toward bloons. Air apprentice: adds a 4,0 air apprentice to the air summoner option. Path 2 (fire) Intense magic: adds to intensity of all summoner's attacks. For example, adding splash to the fire summoner's fireball attack. Camo detection: allows all element summoners to detect camo bloons. Enraged meteor: gives fire summoner a powerful meteor attack with a huge explosion radius. Fire apprentice: adds a 0,4 fire apprentice to the fire summoner option (comes with the Phoenix ability). Path 3 (water) All around: allows intelligent monkey element summoners to use other summoners attacks if needed (if an air summoner is faced with a lead bloon, which he can not usually pop, he will use the fire ability, which can pop lead. Blimp hurt: does triple damage to blimps. Costs a considerable amount for a tier 2 upgrade, about $7500 on normal mode. Powerful water hose: shoots an extremely strong jet of water that can pop over 30 bloons in a row and strips two layers of each. Water adept: adds a 4,0 water adept to the water summoner option (comes with the flood ability). Path 4 (earth) Quicker attacks: attacks faster. Even quicker attacks: attacks even faster, twice as fast as when it's first bought. Earthquake: shakes up the surrounding area, confusing the bloons and making some move the wrong way temporarily. Earth adept: adds a 0,4 earth adept to the earth option. Monkey Soldier Attacks Bloons With A Fast Rifle. 730$ Monkey Soldier: Attacks Bloons With A Rifle 690$ Upgrade Path 1 11. Grenadier:Randomly Throws Powerful Lead Poping Grenade 360$ Assult Rifle: Makes The Rifle Shoot 2x Faster And Can Pop Trough 3 layers of bloons and pierce trough 4 bloons 840$ The Tank:Rides In A Tank That Shoots A Powerful Bomb That Does Lots Of Damage To Cermanic And MOABS. 1,980$ The Rise Of The Soldiers: Spawns In 5 1/1 Soldiers And Increase The Power Of The Soldiers By 25%. 4,992$ Upgrade Path 2 Scaning Radar:The Soldier And Any Tower In His Range Gets Camo Detection. 250$ Spread Shots: Insted Of Shooting 1 Bullet Out Of The Rifle It Shoots 3 Bullets Out Of The Rifle 910$ Flameing Tools:Give An Edtional Flamethrower That Sets Bloons On Fire And Does Damage,And Gets A Shovel That He Can Dig Holes On The Track That Can Get The Bloons Stuck And Can't Move For A Bit.1,899$ Army Attack: Turns Every Tower Except The Soldier With Army Attack To 2/3 Soldiers For 60 Seconds. 7 Monkey Hospital Allows all towers in its range to get 4/4 upgrades 12. Skeleton Monkey: 550 (easy), 800 (Normal), and 1350 (hard). Throws bones. PATH 1! Harder bones: Bone attacks remove 2 layers of bloon. ( 235/600/850) Bigger eyesockets: Gives the S.Monkey more range. (375/800/975) Elemental Bone Toss: (After years of training) The S.Monkey Learns how to throw special fire, ice, and electricity bones. (fire: Sets bloons on fire. Ice: Freezes bloons. Electricity: Paralyzes bloons.) (950/1275/1550) Bone Blasters: Sets up to 3 Blasters that fire bones. (much like the Monkey engineer's sentry upgrade) They do 3 layers on easy, 2 on normal, and 1 on hard. (2750/4550/7000) PATH 2! Double Trouble: Makes the Skeleton Monkey throw 2 bones. (300/450/600) Double Double: Makes the Skeleton Monkey throw 4 bones (850/1000/1200) Bone Dusting: Makes the S.Monkey attack faster. (1000/2500/5000) Cloudy with a chance of bones: SPECIAL ATTACK! Makes bones fall from the sky, Destroying 10 Layers to every bloon on-screen. (10000/15000/20000) Time Machine Monkey: 0-0 teleports bloons back to the start of the track and removes one layer, attacks once per second, targets 1 bloon 1-0 50% chance of removing 2 layers instead of 1 2-0 Always removes 2 layers 3-0 Removes 5 layers 4-0 Removes 10 layers, 10% chance of removing 20 layers, targets moabs (moabs just take damage, not removing layers) 0-1 attacks 20% faster 0-2 does splash damage (6 bloons at once) 0-3 attacks 3x as fast 0-4 teleports every bloon on the screen to the start of the track and does 100 damage(ability), additionally it attacks 5x as fast Healer Monkey 0-0 pops one bloon every 10 sec and gives a life 1-0 pops one bloon every 7 sec and gives a life 2-0 pops one bloon every 5 sec and gives a life 3-0 additionally gives 10 lives every 30 sec 4-0 its like a bloon trap but it gives lives 0-1 gives an additional life every 5 pops 0-2 gives an additional life every 2 pops 0-3 gives 2 lives per pop 0-4 final sacrifice ability destroys everything on the screen, gives 1000 lives, and the tower dissappears. Costs a LOT Pinetree Monkey: 0-0 like a dart monkey that shoots pine needles but with 5 pierce/needle 1-0 Now additionally throws a pinecone every 2 seconds with 8 pierce 2-0 Now additionally throws twigs that do 2 damage with 5 pierce every 3 seconds 3-0 Shoots everything twice as fast 4-0 Shoots everything 5x as fast, creating a whirlwind of destruction 0-1 Pine needles are laced with poison, popping one layer every 3 seconds on affected bloons. 0-2 Poison now pops one layer every second. Additionally pops lead 0-3 Everything has double pierce 0-4 Ability creats a hurricane of needles that starts at the back of the track and moves slowly to the front of the track, strong enough to instakill a moab, basically ground zero but the thing is it moves slowly to the front so it continues popping bloons for a long time, not just the current screen-full of bloons but the bloons that are still waiting to enter the track as you press the ability button, if that makes sense. Hurricane travels at the speed of a red, so op af Lab Assistant Targeting, excluding 3-X and 4-X. First, last, close, strong. For 3-X and 4-X. First, last, close, strong, charge first, charge last, charge close, charge strong. Base: Medium: $1,000. Shoots out fast pulses of lasers. Range of a glue gunner. Affects MOABs, including DDTs. Has camo detection. 5 pierce. Attacks every second. Each pulse weakens bloons, allowing them to have double the layers popped with each shot from monkeys. Max weaken 8x. Weaken lasts only until popped once, but can last forever with X-1 upgrade. ' Wide Beam 1-X: Medium: $650. Shoots out wider beam that has the width of 6 bloons, like Glue Splatter. ' Reflective Surfaces 2-X: Medium $700. If it hits camo, removes it. ' Charge Laser 3-X: Medium $10,500. Adds an attack that does 2 damage. Allows a targeting mechanism that lets the gunner attack a single bloon, while the laser doubles in damage every 2 seconds PLUS the weakening mechanism. When a bloon gets popped, does not reset charge if attacking a child. Only starts attacking bloon when in range, but targets it throughout map. Ex: Attacks 1 ZOMG, then when popped, attacks 1 BFB, then 1 MOAB, then 1 ceramic, etc. ' Bloon Doom Charge 4-X: Medium $35,000. Can attack 2 separate bloons with charge laser. When pops a bloons with charge laser, attacks ALL the children, not just 1. Does 6 damage with normal attack. ' Power Beam X-1: Medium $450. Adds 1 pierce, now affects all layers, not just pops layers and just reverting to 1x mult. ' Binoculars X-2: Medium $100. Increases range by 20%. ' Brain Enhancements X-3: Medium $10,000. Increases range, attack speed, pierce, and damage by 100%. Does not stack. ' TURN THEM TO THE LIGHT SIDE X-4: Medium $20,000. Ability: Forces all bloons on screen to take down a bloon of equal rank that is yet to come onto the track. Kills all bloons that are taken down, and that have taken one down. Only affects 3 ZOMGs. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Lab assistant just an idea, probably too OP Please feel free to suggest tower costs/upgrade names for time machine, healer, and pine tree monkey (those are my suggestions (Henclucky) but I don't have upgrade names or tower costs.) Did you guys hear? Ninja Kiwi confirmed 2 months ago that they are working on Bloons TD 6! Now is your chance to submit these ideas to the NK Staff! The Wizard Master. Cost:$5000. Attacks with powers the same as an 2/2 Apprentice. Upgrades: First Path: 1:ThunderShock,Cost:$1020. Stronger Lightning that Shocks off 4 layers of bloons. 2:Lightning Magic,Cost:$1500. Magic Balls are turned into Lightning balls that takes off 2 layers and has infinite pierce. 3:Stormer,Cost:$3500. Occasionally summons a storm which confuses bloons while removing 1 layer per second. 4:Lightning God,Cost:$6000. All lightning attacks removes 6 layers of bloons. Second Path:WIP: Note:You can add your own upgrades!Category:Bloons TD 6 ideas Category:Towers